


So Far Away

by Zagamalli



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zagamalli/pseuds/Zagamalli





	So Far Away

“John, Javier, come here.” Dutch called out when he spotted the two men, the rising sun beat down as they walked over to the man's cot. A cigar in his mouth, the gang leader spoke. “I need you two to go look for Arthur. He should've been back days ago.” 

“Alright.” John responded, signaling for Javier to follow him to their horses. As the two mounted up they started down the dirt path, sunlight dotting the path through the leaves and a light breeze blowing, all setting up for a pleasant day. “He can by miles away by now.” John started to complain. “We can track him that far if we need to, now be quiet so I can look at these.” Javier stated, squinting at the hoofprints that sat on the ground, along with the empty can of beans and empty bottle of bourbon in close proximity to the tracks. “He went this way.” The smaller one said, pointing south-west towards the river. “Let's go then.” John said, patting his horse, Old Boy, on the neck. 

Following the trail for another twenty minutes planted seeds of worry into John's mind, as well as Javier's, no results as to Arthur's whereabouts yet. “You think he's okay?” John asked Javier, whom quickly responded “He'll be fine.” “I hope so, come on, let's keep going.”

Crossing over the border to Northern West Elizabeth, John had started to ask questions to random passersby's if they'd seen Arthur anytime recently. Upon asking a rigid old man out on a stroll had heeded some results. “Yeah, I've seen someone like that up by Hanging Dog Ranch in Big Valley.” “Thanks.” John said to the man, both Him and Javier coaxing their horses into a run.

Emerging from the woodlands inti a meadow, a farmhouse was seen in the distance. Getting ever so closer Javier noticed something in the field of lavenders, the sun starting to set, animals grazing and a few wild horses drinking out of the nearby creek that ran through the meadow. Edging closer to the thing that lie upon the ground, blood started to appear around it, staining the flowers in a dark red liquid. “An O'Driscoll? Out here?” John asked confused. “Micah said that they'd took over that ranch over there.” Putting two and two together, they raced over to the farm, blood soaking the ground. Corpses everywhere. “Holy shit..” Javier mumbled, as he examined the corpses, stunned. 

John spotted a golden horse over by the barn, a distressed whinny coming from it. Hopping off of Old Boy and Boaz, John and Javier rushed over, only to find another corpse, the horse nudging it to wake up. 

“No, no, no,” John yelled, pleaded even, rushing to the side of his fallen brother. “God damnit, Arthur,” John cursed, tears welling up in his eyes. Blood stained Arthur's white shirt, the thick red liquid flowing down to the volcanic pistols previously held in Arthur's hands. Both John and Arthur's horse frantic for him to wake up, even though they knew he wouldn't. Not with the three bullets that pierced his abdomen.

“John, let's go.” Javier said, putting his hand on John's shoulder. A whistle broke the silence as he whistled for there horses and went over to attempt to lift Arthur.


End file.
